Und Lazarus hatte keinen Sarg
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Dean vorgehabt Pontiac, Illinois, mit seinen flügelschwingenden Götterboten und Burger-bratenden Dämonen so schnell wie möglich im Rückspiegel des Impalas hinter sich zu lassen, aber jemand hatte da offenbar andere Pläne. Spoiler für 4xo


**Inhalt: **Eigentlich hatte Dean vorgehabt Pontiac, Illinois, mit seinen flügelschwingenden Götterboten und Burger-bratenden Dämonen so schnell wie möglich im Rückspiegel des Impalas hinter sich zu lassen, aber jemand hatte da offenbar andere Pläne. (Spoiler für 4xo1)

**Altersfreigabe:** PG

**Widmung: **Für Patrick, der das hier wohl nicht lesen wird und die _Supernatural_-Bilder an meiner Wand kritisch beäugt, mir aber trotzdem halb elf Uhr nachts am Telefon erzählt hat, aus welchem Material Schaufeln gefertigt werden. Und für meine Mädels in Greifswald, die gar nicht wissen wie viel sie mir bedeuten und wie toll sie sind. Ich vermisse euch!

**Disclaimer:** Sagen wir es so, ich glaube kaum, dass Patrick sie mir zu Weihnachten schenkt.

--

**Und Lazarus hatte keinen Sarg**

--

Eigentlich hatte Dean vorgehabt Pontiac, Illinois, mit seinen flügelschwingenden Götterboten und Burger-bratenden Dämonen so schnell wie möglich im Rückspiegel des Impalas hinter sich zu lassen, aber jemand hatte da offenbar andere Pläne.

Der Jemand hieß Sam Winchester und war von seinem Mitternachtssnack nicht in ihr Hotelzimmer zurück gekehrt. Zugegeben, ihr Hotelzimmer war nicht gerade in einem Rückkehr-würdigen Zustand, aber das war hier nicht der Punkt. Sam war nicht da – und der Impala auch nicht.

Bobby, immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen und gegen den Türrahmen lehnend, hatte Dean angesehen, als erwartete er eine Panikattacke epischen Ausmaßes von ihm. Für einen Moment war Dean auch gewillt gewesen, diesem Gefühl nachzugeben, doch er kannte Sam lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass er dieses eine Mal ausnahmsweise mal nicht von psychopathischen Menschen oder noch psychopathischeren Dämonen entführt worden war.

Dean ließ den Schrottplatzbesitzer mit der Versicherung zurück, dass er Sam schon wieder aufgabeln würde, und bat ihn außerdem noch mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, sich eine halbwegs plausible Geschichte über den Zustand des Hotelzimmers für den Manager einfallen zu lassen.

Dafür bekam er beim Hinausgehen einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Er hatte sich also Bobbys Wagen geliehen und was im Morgengrauen die leeren Straßen entlang gefahren. Komischweise kam ihm der Weg jetzt länger vor. Hieß es nicht immer, der Rückweg erscheine einem kürzer? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht wirklich dahin zurück wollte. Seine Gedanken wurden von den Glocken in den ersten Takten von ACDC's „Hell's Bells" übertönt und er war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er das Lied laufen ließ.

An einer verlassenen Kreuzung weit außerhalb der Stadt, umgeben von Gebüsch und Sträuchern entdeckte er sein schwarzes Baby und stellte Bobbys alte Klapperkiste daneben ab. Wenn Sam die letzten Meter gelaufen war, dann konnte er es auch.

Die Sonne hatte inzwischen Zeit gehabt, die Baumwipfel mit ihren sich verfärbenden Blättern hinter sich zu lassen. Der Himmel spannte sich als endlos blaues Zelt über seinem Kopf. Staub waberte in merkwürdig fließenden Bewegungen um seine Füße und er hatte den irritierenden Eindruck durch Wasser zu waten.

Alles in allem war es einer der letzten schönen Septembertage an dem Dean Winchester noch einmal den Weg zu seinem eigenen Grab zurück legte.

Er hörte Sam, bevor er ihn sah. Zumindest hörte er das vertraute dumpfe Geräusch von Stahl, der auf Erde traf.

Ein paar Schritte näher aus dem Schatten der Bäume in das Zentrum von Deans ganz privater Explosion göttlicher Gewalt und er erkannte Sams braunen Haarschopf, von dem einzelne Strähnen offenbar vergessen hatten dass sie zu so etwas wie einer Frisur gehörten. Sein Kopf reichte gerade noch so über die Graslinie und Dean pfiff anerkennend, als er sich am Rand des Grabes niederließ und seine Füße hinein baumeln ließ. Sam musste schon seit Stunden gegraben haben.

Sam hatte Dean nicht kommen hören, aber das Pfeifen zu seiner Linken vermochte selbst sein beschäftigter Verstand nicht auszublenden. In einer einzigen Bewegung ließ er die Schaufel fallen, griff hinter sich und hatte im nächsten Moment seine Beretta auf Dean gerichtet.

Der hob gleichzeitig seine Hände und die rechte Augenbraue.

„Sachte, sachte ... Sammy."

„Dean, ich ... " Sam sah ihn an, seinen Mund leicht geöffnet, als ob er noch mehr sagen wollte, und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Du ... ", fing er wieder an, verstummte erneut, deutete auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen, auf Deans Grab, und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dean konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter den verschwitzten Haaren nicht länger sehen und irgendwie tat das mehr weh als alles andere.

Auf einmal wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Der Weg bis an diesen Ort war klar gewesen; dem Highway für siebzehn Kilometer folgen, dann an der hässlich grünen Scheune nach rechts abbiegen und warten, bis der Impala in Sicht kam. Doch Kilometerangaben halfen ihm hier nicht weiter und sein Sammy-Handbuch ließ ihn urplötzlich auf spektakuläre Art und Weise im Stich.

„Ich habe dir Wasser mitgebracht", sagte er schließlich und als Sam zu ihm aufblickte, warf er ihm die Flasche zu. Er sah noch immer so aus, als habe man ihm beim Plätzchen stehlen oder Abschreiben erwischt und er trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, doch er trank. Dean verbuchte das als Erfolg auf seiner Großen-Bruder-Liste.

Die trockene Erde knirschte unter Sams Füßen und Dean schätzte, dass es nur noch ein halber Meter war, der Sam von dem Sarg trennte. „Denk jetzt aber bloß nicht, dass ich dir beim Buddeln helfe." Sam sah ihn überrascht an, aus großen runden Augen, bevor er sich nach der Schaufel bückte und weitergrub. Dean ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und wünschte sich, dass Wolken zu sehen wären, damit er mit obszönen Interpretationen ihrer Formationen Sam die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben konnte.

Nur wenige Minuten später bekam er seinen Wunsch erfüllt, aber die heraufziehende Wolkendecke war so dicht und dunkel, dass selbst ihm dazu beim besten Willen nichts Jugendgefährdendes einfiel. Dass Geräusch von Metall auf Holz ließ ihn sich aufrichten und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er jetzt Grasflecken auf dem Shirt hatte und wie er die wieder rausbekommen sollte. Dann sah ihn Sam mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Entschlossenheit an, Dean nickte fast unmerklich, merkte nicht wie er die Luft anhielt und Sam hob den letzten Rest Erde vom Sarg.

Sie starrten auf ein Loch im Holz.

Dean erinnerte sich an zu wenig Luft und zu viel Dunkelheit. An zu viel Angst und zu wenig Sam. Er erinnerte sich an Dreck und Sonne. An Schreie und Stille.

Sam teilte keine dieser Erinnerungen und doch sah er so aus, als ob auch er sie erlebt hatte. Er legte die Schaufel neben Dean, kniete sich nieder und löste eine der Holzplatten so sorgsam als befürchtete er, bei einer zu schnellen Bewegung jemanden zu verletzen. Dean hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wer dieser jemand war.

Die Wolken bedeckten den gesamten Himmel als Sam sich auf den intakten Teil des Sarges setzte, die Beine zur Brust angezogen, den Rücken gegen die Wand aus festem Boden gelehnt und tief ein- und ausatmete.

„Der Sarg ist leer", wisperte er, schlang seine Arme um die Beine, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und sah mit einem Mal sehr jung aus. Dean ließ sich in das Grab hinunter gleiten und ließ sich neben Sam nieder.

„Ja, er ist leer", sagte er leise und legte Sam den Arm um die Schulter gerade als die ersten Regentropfen auf sie trafen. „Er ist leer."

- fin


End file.
